A conventional H.264-based quantization method assigns Discrete Cosine Transform (DCT) coefficients to quantization intervals according to quantization parameters set for respective frames. However, since the conventional H.264-based quantization method does not follow a distribution of DCT coefficients of each quantization interval generated by a video encoding method supporting picture quality scalability, encoding efficiency is low.